


Changing Rooms

by PB9



Category: NU'EST
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: Never estimate being dragged to a Pilates class by your bestfriend.





	Changing Rooms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Changing Rom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498367) by Me. 



> (This is a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only understand inspire)  
> Choi Minki = Choi Minki  
> Kang Dongho = Kang Dohee  
> Hwang Minhyun = Hwang Minha  
> Kim Jonghyun = Kim Jeonghyun  
> All gender swap

* * *

'So, repeat again what have you signed me up for?'

'A Pilates Class.'

'A WHAT?'

* * *

A tall girl stood in front of the famous fitness place with a confused and tired expression. She looked at her phone once again to check that this was the correct place. A smaller girl with bangs who walked out through the doors confirmed that she was indeed - correct.

'Hi'

'Well hello miss Kim'

'C'mon, it's gonna be fun. And, it's free trial!'

With that sentence, Jeonghyun dragged Minki through the doors to the reception counter.

* * *

'Pilates is known as....'

'One of the greates sports out there?'

'J, you literally have never done Pilates before in your life.'

'Minha spent half of her time here, so it must be fun right?'

'Please, your girlfriend thinks _cleaning_ is fun.'

'Ah, true. But like, I heard it's really fun.'

'I thought Min spent more time cycling? No?'

'Yeah, well, she's not letting me do that just yet. So, you know.'

'Oh my god! You two!'

'What was it actually known for though?'

'THE MOST TIRING SPORT! People literally says it uses muscle you don't normally use, coming off from an athletic YouTuber god damn. KIM JEONGHYUN!'

* * *

Kang Dohee walked pass the Pilates classroom as she was about to enter the Cycling room. She spotted few new faces, one clearly struggling with Pilates with the coach right beside her, and the other, right at the door, looked like she had done some yoga before. She only struggled with the carrier. Dohee smiled to herself.

_Cute._

* * *

'I swear, if the showers are not as nice as you said they were I will kill you.'

'YES THEY ARE.'

'Good, and fuck, that was tiring as hell.'

'True, and the instructor keeps coming at me and tell me to breathe - like I was but-'

'You don't know how.'

'Yeah.'

'And, didn't you buy the package already?'

Jeonghyun's eyes widen, Minki shook her head, let out a little sigh and strutted to her locker.

* * *

'Hey, what were our lockers this time again?'

'199 and 200, opposite to 223 and 224'

'So, how's your girlfriend doing?'

'Probably tired, she went to the foundation plus fit and tone.'

'Ooooooh. So, one and a half hour?'

'Yup, and look at us, 45 minutes and we're done.'

'So, she's most likely just gone into the locker room?'

'Yeah, I'll introduce you to her, and oh! her friend.'

'Well, you should, been bragging me about her for _years.'_

'Can't help it, my Juya is _ver_ _y_ cute.'

'Just curious, does she have bangs?'

'Yeah, she got it last year, looking cute as fuck, I don't even know how I cope with her being so cute.'

'Okay, okay, let's go to shower.'

* * *

Minki walked out of the shower in her underwear, wrapped with a big towel and her hair wrapped up with another towel. In her hands were her workout clothes in a plastic bag and to be worn clothes for later. There's no way she's going to put on her skinny jeans in a wet shower - like please.

As she approached her locker, she saw a smaller girl with hair wrapped up looking for something in her locker which was opposite to 224. She was wearing black skinny jeans and sport bras. And damn, those abs were to dream for.

Or after.

Minki shook her heads several times and walked to 224.

* * *

Dohee threw on the black tank top she searched for from her locker and lost her balance a little.

She clashed into someone.

Fuck

She's bad at socialising

like

very bad.

Like it took her 6 months of cycling and Pilates next to each other to be close to Minha.

Fuck.

Her last thought was that she hopes it's not that cute girl from the Pilates class.

She turned around to see a confused tall girl, with no bangs, wrapped in a piece of towel.

Fuck.

It was that girl.

* * *

The cat had gotten her tongue. Dohee had around 1000 sentences ready to apologise and may be compliment on how good the girl look. But all that came out was silence. She was just gaping air, and so was the girl.

They just stared at each other in silence for a while.

Dohee's hands moved furiously, like they were trying to speak for her, but they were confused as well. God damn, sometimes she really is _the_ nonfunctional lesbian.

'Uh...' she started first, and Dohee froze even more. No one should have such a nice voice. Like, this was unfair, first her face was beautiful, body was dreamy - not athletic with abs and all - but _damn_ and now her voice was angelic?

'Did your mum like bribe god or something?'

'What?' Minki chuckled at the other girl.

'Fuck, did I say that out loud?'

'Yeah.' Minki laughed, Dohee felt like falling into an infinity hole called love. She reached back to scratch her hair, only to realise it was still in a turban. They both shared a laughter.

'Hi, umm, sorry about clashing into you.'

'Oh, don't worry.' Minki giggled, Dohee was currently praying that this cute human being is into girls. She smiled dryly then grabbed her brushes quickly, closed the locker door and headed for the blow dryer.

* * *

Minha walked out from the changing room, spotting Dohee who was waiting for her outside with a glass of strawberry smoothie.

'Sup'

'Oh hey, so these....'

'Yup, this is Jeonghyun, my girlfriend, the love of my life, the light at the end of the tunnel, the JR to my Minhyun - you know - the Daybreak son-'

'Yeah, I think we got it you're dating.'

Offering her hand, the blushing Jeonghyun shook it with a shy smile. Dohee turned to the other girl, taller than both herself and Jeonghyun - _without_ the bangs - but shorter than Minha. That girl was like a giant, she swore to God.

'Oh, hey' Dohee chuckled, and so did Minki.

'You guys know each other?'

'No, no, so, umm, I clashed into her when I was putting on my tank...'

'Our lockers were opposite of each other so you know...'

'Awe, cute, so Dohee, this is Jeonghyun's best friend, and well, mine too, Minki.' Minki raised her eyebrows in response.

'Okay, yeah she was actually my best friend before I dated Jeonghyun but you know, long story. _Anyway_ , Minki, this is Dohee, my fitness buddy who has somehow got herself the best biceps and triceps I've ever seen. And abs, but I think mine are better' Dohee chuckled and offered her hands.

* * *

The couples led them out of the fitness, holding hands.

'Well, that was a rollercoaster, wasn't it?'

'Ah, definitely.' Minki giggled again, Dohee offered her a sip of her smoothie. The taller girl crunched up a little at the taste. Dohee laughed.

'Don't like smoothies?' She chuckled more, Minki rolled her eyes.

'More like strawberries are disgusting, I swear, mango smoothies taste like a hundred times better.'

'I guess we won't be fighting over smoothies then.' They both shared another laugh.

* * *

'Minki where are you?'

'Like, eating?'

'Bingsu?'

'Yeah? You saw it from my insta?'

'Yep, Min wants to know how you got Dohee to eat the mango one' The laughter can be heard across the phone.

'Oh gosh, you guys!' Minki blushed, Dohee giggled and took the phone from her girlfriend.

'It's not that hard to make me eat mango stuff - just be Choi Minki' With the sentence, she hung up and chuckled. Minki's eyes widen and slapped her girlfriend's forearm. Dohee only laughed more.

* * *


End file.
